


Худшее ограбление в истории

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Худшее ограбление в истории

\- Куда теперь? - нетерпеливо спросил Мукуро в наушнике. - Ирие Шоичи, ты меня слышишь?  
Шоичи вздрогнул и отвлекся от монитора, на котором Бьякуран улыбался, пил виски и поднимал ставки с парой младших карт на руке. Переключил камеры.  
\- Налево, - сказал он, прокладывая маршрут. - До угла, потом опять налево, там будут два охранника, они...  
\- ...меня не заметят, - подсказал Мукуро. На соседнем мониторе Шоичи видел, как он ускоряет шаг. - Дальше?  
\- Дальше вниз. - Шоичи пощелкал кнопками на пульте. - Вы получили маршрут, Мукуро-сан?  
\- А, - сказал Мукуро и полез в карман. - Ты мне на смартфон послал, да? А как здесь снять блокировку?  
Шоичи прикрыл ладонью микрофон и выругался. Это не слишком помогло, поэтому он выругался еще раз.  
В окутанном иллюзиями минивэне было душно, воздух как будто вовсе не проникал сквозь пламя Тумана. Шоичи сидел здесь уже два часа - пока крохотные, тоже спрятанные в Туман беспилотники собирали данные о планировке казино; потом Мукуро и Бьякуран, скрытые иллюзией, ругались у входа, выясняя, кому идти в хранилище, а кому - на всякий случай - оставаться наверху и изображать скучающего посетителя.  
\- Но если я останусь, я не смогу болтать с моим Шо-тяном! - возмущался Бьякуран, и Шоичи невольно улыбался и прикусывал нижнюю губу.  
\- Тебе не хватает немного драмы в жизни, - ласково убеждал Мукуро. - Тоски, одиночества, может быть, даже ревности. Добавь капельку трагедии в свой мармелад.  
\- Маршмеллоу не мармелад! - возмутился Бьякуран. Мукуро отмахнулся и добавил:  
\- А твой Шо-тян с удовольствием поболтает и со мной, верно я говорю, Ирие Шоичи?  
Шоичи иногда казалось, что они с наслаждением его делят. Гораздо чаще ему казалось, что на самом деле он - только повод для очередного обмена любезностями.  
\- Я с удовольствием закончу это дело, - буркнул он в гарнитуру. - И если вы забыли, я напомню, что вы, Бьякуран-сан, не умеете создавать иллюзии. Так что будет лучше, если в хранилище пойдет Мукуро-сан.  
\- Я бы назвал это предательством. - Голос Бьякурана тек в наушнике, как горячая патока. - Небольшим, но все же неожиданным предательством. А, Шо-тян?  
Шоичи вздохнул снова. Бьякуран любил называть предательством все подряд.  
\- Идите, пожалуйста, в казино, - сказал он. - Или на вас сейчас кто-нибудь налетит.  
Мукуро быстро поправил Бьякурану лацкан смокинга, на котором не было ни пылинки, Бьякуран так же быстро дернул его позвякивающую прямо возле гарнитуры серьгу и мурлыкнул:  
\- Шо-тян такой строгий.  
\- И единственный из нас помнит о деле, - неожиданно здраво заметил Мукуро и выпустил Бьякурана из иллюзии.

Теперь Мукуро спускался по коридорам и лестницам в хранилище, Бьякуран проиграл в покер уже тысячу долларов и, кажется, вообще этого не заметил, а Шоичи наблюдал за ними обоими и надеялся, что ограбление удастся. Потому что когда этим двоим не удавалось то, что они задумали, находиться рядом с ними было совершенно невозможно.

\- Шо-тян, - вдруг зашептал в наушнике Бьякуран, и Шоичи на секунду окатило ледяной паникой: даже Бьякурану не должно было прийти в голову болтать по связи за игровым столом. Он уставился в монитор: нет, все-таки не за столом. Пока Шоичи подсказывал Мукуро дорогу, Бьякуран успел прервать игру и отправиться, судя по блеску зеркал и бликам на матовой керамике стен, в туалет.  
\- Что случилось, Бьякуран-сан? - как мог строго спросил Шоичи.  
\- Я соскучился, - безмятежно сообщил Бьякуран, щелкнув задвижкой кабинки. - Давай поболтаем, Шо-тян, пока наш общий друг бредет по пустынным коридорам...  
\- И прекрасно тебя слышит, - вклинился Мукуро. - Ты, кажется, совсем рехнулся?  
\- Я, по крайней мере, умею пользоваться смартфоном, - нелогично парировал Бьякуран. - И кстати, у тебя нет камеры, а у Шо-тяна есть, поэтому ты не видишь, что я сейчас делаю, а вот Шо-тян...  
Шоичи подумал, что предпочел бы тоже не видеть, как Бьякуран медленно расстегивает ширинку.  
\- Я могу догадаться, - без особого энтузиазма заметил Мукуро. - Ирие Шоичи, долго мне еще спускаться в это подземелье?  
\- Ты же любишь подземелья, Мукуро-кун, - вставил Бьякуран.  
\- Спасибо, что не Мукуро-тян, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Предрассудки, - немедленно откликнулся Бьякуран, - это все твои предрассудки. Если бы ты не был так подвержен стереотипам, у меня бы уже давно был повод называть тебя "тян".  
Шоичи, решивший попить воды, случайно плюнул ею в монитор.  
Бьякуран засмеялся, услышав этот звук. Судя по тихому шелесту на связи, Мукуро хмыкнул тоже.  
\- Вам идти еще пять минут, Мукуро-сан, - сказал Шоичи, прокашлявшись. - А вы, Бьякуран-сан, пожалуйста, прекратите мастурбировать на камеру во время ограбления казино.  
\- Но меня это заводит, - возразил Бьякуран, ничего, разумеется, не прекращая. - Расскажите мне, чем мы займемся вечером, или я сам вам все расскажу. Мукуро-кун, ты когда-нибудь трахался на куче долларов?  
\- На прошлой неделе, если ты забыл, - пробормотал Мукуро. Манипуляции Бьякурана в туалетной кабинке его, очевидно, не беспокоили. Может быть, потому, что он их не видит, - подумал Шоичи и поерзал, чуть не свалив пульт управления. Бьякуран, конечно же, услышал шорох.  
\- Ты внимательно смотришь, Шо-тян? - заботливо спросил он. - Ракурс подходящий? Камера не барахлит? А тебе, Мукуро-кун, я могу просто рассказать, что я делаю.  
\- Не нужно, - отказался Мукуро. - У меня тут...  
\- Охрана, - подсказал Шоичи на секунду позже, чем следовало.

На объектив камеры беспилотника, парящего над плечом Мукуро, попали кровавые брызги.

\- Ты закончил? - сказал Бьякуран секунду спустя. - Так вот. Я тут прочитал про шибари, вы знаете, что такое шибари?.. И подумал, что может быть, мы могли бы попробовать.  
\- На Шоичи, - быстро перебил Мукуро.  
\- А я-то как раз думал наоборот. Что мы с Шо-тяном могли бы, - жмурясь и сладко улыбаясь, начал Бьякуран. - Но если ты, Мукуро-кун, боишься, или, может быть, не доверяешь нам с Шо-тяном...

Дальше все пошло кувырком.  
Шоичи не понял большую часть их разговора - потому что ругаться Мукуро и Бьякуран предпочитали по-итальянски.  
Через полминуты ему казалось, что наушник в ухе вот-вот расплавится, через минуту - что пора перелезать из салона за руль и сваливать отсюда на запрещенной скорости. Бьякуран хлопнул дверью туалета и пошел в подвал. Мукуро развернулся и пошел ему навстречу, по пути убив еще двух охранников. Когда они встретились, Шоичи выдернул наушник и закрыл глаза.

Кто-то постучал в дверь минивэна.  
Шоичи открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как дверь отъезжает в сторону.  
На месте казино оседала, закрывая солнечный свет, туча пыли.  
Мукуро и Бьякуран стояли возле машины - Мукуро стряхивал с рукава плаща каменную крошку, впитавшую чью-то кровь, Бьякуран, взлохмаченный сильнее, чем обычно, уже расстегнул смокинг и с удовольствием распутывал галстук.  
\- Худшее ограбление в истории этого казино, - сказал Мукуро, созерцая пыльную бурю.  
\- Зато последнее, - утешающе ответил Бьякуран. - И кстати, мне показалось, что там крупье мухлюют. Мухлевали. Но неважно. Представляешь, Шо-тян, - он оглянулся к минивэну и засиял широкой улыбкой. - После некоторых сомнений Мукуро-кун все-таки согласился на шибари.


End file.
